backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Backyardiganslooker23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Flipper!/Images page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BackyardiganforChrist77 (Talk) 02:10, November 12, 2012 Your latest edit Hello, Backyardiganslooker23. I need to let you know, for your own benefit, that the edit you made on the Polka Palace Party DVD page, which had the name "Tasha's Tea Party" in parenthesis, was not in the best interests for the page. If you happen to own the Polka Palace Party DVD, you will be well aware that there are no alternative titles for the episode High Tea, ''or any other episode, for that matter. (People who get Directv sattelite and watch ''The Backyardigans ''on it have probably fallen for the company's mistake of listing the episode ''High Tea as "The Tea Party", but this is a complete and total error on Directv's part. High Tea will always be High Tea... obviously.) Now, I can tell you that "Tasha's Tea Party" is actually the name of one of The Backyardigans ''books, so if you were trying to attach a link to that book beside the episode, I should tell you that it's still inappropriate for the DVD pages. All of those pages are for information solely related to the DVDs. The episode references pages, on the other hand, are always a good place to add new stuff, more so than most pages. That's why they're there! Happy editing! BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 07:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Images on my User Page Hello. Can you please not upload the images I post on my User Page- ex: The Green Grabbing Goblin. I hope you know that I actually made the Goblin green. I got the purple Goblin and changed it to green. So please, do not post any of my pictures on any of the public pages. Thank you. Have a safe Thanksgiving! BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 00:55, November 22, 2012 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan That's A Okay Oh, well that's a okay, just as long as you know not to post my images. Please put your signature when you want to send a message, the signature button is up there. So click the button and when you see four tildes, type you user name correctly next to it. And, when you want to name your message, just go to the top right and it will say "Subject/headline". There will be a box beneath so you can type the title of your message! BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 01:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Sorry, I don't know Sorry, Backyardiganslooker23, I don't watch Tickety Toc, so I may not edit. About the category, Pablo's mother, Pablo's Mother is a character, not a catagory. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 01:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Those VHS pages are false! Backyardiganslooker23, Please, do ''not edit the pages with the phrase (1999 VHS), or (2000 VHS), because they are not real or legitimate. I have seen the 'Mighty Match-Up' 1999 VHS page crop up at least four or five different occasions since I joined this wiki. I have been deleting every one of these false VHS pages, and will continue to do so. The Backyardigans did not even come on the scene until 2004, so any year before that is utter nonsense. I don't know how this problem got started, but I wish I did. I think a troll vandal created these pages, knowing they are not real. I really wish these pages would stop coming back. Please ignore all of those pre-2004 VHS pages. Thank you. BackyardiganforChrist77 (talk) 04:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 Category Roles in Movies? I just wanted to tell you about that category you added "Roles in Movies", those "movies" aren't movies. They are just TV specials, not movies. Yes, it can be considered a TV movie, thus, it's just a special, as Nick calls it a "Double-Length episode". So I suggust you can just leave those roles in the "Played By -" sections, or just "Roles" section. Thank you, BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 22:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan Come check out my new wiki! Hi, Backyardiganslooker23. I have created a new wiki called "welcome-to-lazytown.wikia.com". I want you to check it out. Why am I doing this? I thought since you wanted me to check out your new wiki, I thought you might wanna check out mine. But it's not really ready to edit, yet. But your welcome to check it out if you want. BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 12:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan It's been a while... Hi, Isabelle. It's been a while since I've heard from you. How's business at the Tickety Toc Wiki? Sorry I haven't been their in a while. So, when you get a chance, reply to me. Good luck on the TTW! BackyardigansKaibigan (talk) 22:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC)BackyardigansKaibigan